Vampire Sensei's
by Kagura-chan15
Summary: there are two new sensei's in konoha, their squad learns their dangerous, secrete and love blossoms between sensei and pupil. NejiTen.rate change. i blame the direction the plotline took when i was tired.
1. The arrival

This is a story of vampires coming to konoha and becoming sensei's and sooner or later there is romance in the air. "Sensei why don't you age?"

I own nothing I wish I did. Hmmm my birthday is coming up….. If someone gave me Neji for my b-day I'd be happy **hinthint**

Vampire Sensei's

In the land of the waves

There was a crash and Neji woke with a start. _Someone's up tonight_. Neji got up to make sure everything was safe. He pushed aside his door and walked out into the hallway. There was another noise. Neji followed the trail of the noise. It leads him to the main branches part of the mansion they call home. He became worried. _Where are the guards? _Neji started to walk faster. He went first to Hinata sama's room to find it a mess. _There was a fight. _He continued to Hiashi sama's room. _That's where all the noises are coming from. _Neji burst through the door to find Hinata, Hanabi, their kaa san, and Hiashi sama on the floor with blood pooling around them as they twitched in pain.

"It burns"

"Hinata sama?"

Then she screamed, "Put out the fire Neji!"

Just then Neji noticed there was another presence in the room. "Who's there?"

"Kyu kyu kyu kyu" Neji turned around and saw and man. He had pale skin, blood red eyes, and most importantly fangs protruding from his mouth.

"What are you?"

"I am the creature of the night, the drinker of life, the most damned of all men, Orochimaru the first vampire." All of a sudden he appeared behind Neji and he bit down hard on his neck. Neji grunted as he too fell down to the floor in pain. _My blood it burns like fire._ He mentally winces.

"You shall live but it will be a half life, a damned life. You will live forever as you are now, as my slave."

Neji grunted due to the pain but he didn't cry out.

"The myths about vampires are only half true. You can go into the sun light, you won't burn, something peculiar though."

"Like what?"

"Its different for everyone. Oh the pain will go away, in a few days. That's when you will start your service." Orochimaru left to look at his new home. Leaving the five changing vampires to their pain. After a while they got used to it, but it never went away. They started planning an escape.

"After the pain is gone we have to get away to a different village where he can't find us."

"Hai we must for our family."

"We can go to konoha."

"Shhhh here he comes" they all quieted as Orochimaru entered the room.

"Are my servants finished yet?"

They all faked faces of pain as Neji replied in a pained voice "n-no sir"

Orochimaru sighed. "Oh well what can you do it will at least take three days to change." He left the room shaking his head. They waited till they knew he was gone till they started talking again.

"We have to leave tonight or we'll regret it."

"Hai, we can leave through the secrete tunnel I found when gardening."

"Where does it start and end Hinata sama?"

"It starts in the moon room and leads outside the gate."

"Perfect, we leave tonight."

The Hyuuga vampires plan went perfectly they were out and they had left an interesting note for Orochimaru…. Dear "master", we are sorry to say we don't like your company and have decided to leave to find a better life. Good-bye and no luck to you. -The Hyuuga vampires.

"We should get there soon, I can see the map like I am holding it in my hands right now. Konoha is this way." They keep running suddenly the trees thin out and they see the village gates.

"Who's there?"

Hiashi walked into the moonlight. "I am Hiashi Hyuuga and this is my family may we enter the village?"

"Why are you here?"

"We were threatened in our last village and had to run with nothing but the clothes on our backs and the money we had with us."

"You may enter. Go to see the hokage, you need to register as citizens."

"Hai."

"See the big tower, that's where you go."

"Hai. Arigato." The gates were open and the Hyuuga's headed toward the tower pointed out.

With the Godaime

There was a knocking at the Hokage's door. "Come in."

"Konnichiwa Godaime sama, there is a runaway family here to register."

"Oh, well let them in."

The Hyuuga's entered.

"Name?"

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga and this is my family."

"All of them are yours then?"

"No, not Neji but I would like to adopt him."

"Does he have no family?"

"His father has been dead and I don't know what happened to his mother."

"Alright here are the adoption forms and citizenship papers fill these out and then we will help you find a residence. Do you have any money?"

"Yes before we ran I took all of it out of the vault."

"How much?"

"More then enough to buy a house and live comfortably."

"Alright then. How old are your children?"

"Both are seventeen."

"Are they trained as ninjas?"

"Yes graduated at age twelve, both of them."

"That is a feat anyone would be proud of. What level are they now?"

"Jounin."

"Great we were low a few jounin. We will assign you both squads in the morning."

"Here are the forms Godaime."

"Arigato. And welcome to konoha."

"Arigato. When can we buy our house?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Maguta."

"You may stay here tonight."

"Iyo we are fine arigato though. We will be leaving. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

The family of vampires left the Godaime's office and headed into the forest to feed on the animals there to be ready for the morning's house buying.

Gomen for the bad ending but I have updated a lot of stories this week and my brain is tired. There will be more just not for a week or so. I have mid terms coming up so it might be a while. Thanks for reading and ill update asap. Plz comment I love seeing that people like my stories.


	2. The Team

**Sorry for the late update I blame mid terms, we still haven't finished but after this wk is my bday on the fourth and so I might not update for a while, sorry if this ch sux I was in a hurry.**

Vampire sensei's pt 2

The Hyuuga vampires packed up their hunting site and headed toward the Godaime's office. They arrived, were announced by Shizune, and invited into the office.

"Ohiyo"

"Ohiyo Godaime sama."

"We have only one hose for sale. The previous owners were killed and the only survivor was an infant. He knows nothing of his house and all the money will go to him in some way, definitely not all at once. Now he lives in an apartment by himself paid for by the village as well as his meals."

"Maguta, we'll take it."

"But it's one million dollars!"

"Oh really, that's a great price."

"Nani!?"

"Our last house was four million dollars."

"Oh, do you have the money now?"

"Hai, here it is." Hiashi handed the money to the Godaime, and she counted it.

"Ok here's the deed to the house. You must sign here and here," she said as she pointed out the spots and Hiashi signed.

"Congratulations. Here are the keys to your house and gate and the address." She handed him the key ring.

"Arigato Godaime sama."

"You're welcome." Then to the two seventeen year olds "here are the directions to the place and the time you will meet your squads." They were handed a slip of paper.

"Hai Godaime sama. Ja ne."

"Ja ne"

The Hyuuga's left and headed toward their new house.

"Sugoiyo ne?"

"Hai."

"We need furniture honey."

"I-I need clothes and decorations for my room."

"I need a training ground and some clothes."

"Hai hai you vultures, here" they were each handed more than enough money to buy what they needed. "Spend it wisely."

"Hai otou san."

Everyone went to their shopping. Neji ended up with Hinata looking for clothes. Hinata found a jacket that was tan and had a little fur on it, she made sure it was fake. She also found some capri's in various colors, fishnets in blue, black, and red, also t-shirts to match the capri's. And Hinata being a girl bought accessories, and lots of shoes, but Neji noted that she had some practical things in there. Neji just bought seven of the same outfit and 3 of the same shoes.

Next the two went to the weapon shop. When they entered Neji saw a girl, she dressed really tom boyishly, her hair were up in panda like buns, and she was grinning while inspecting the weapon fan in front of her. The only thing Neji noticed though was the smell of her and her blood. She smelled of metal, grass, dirt, and sweat. Her blood sang for Neji. _Damn I haven't fed since two nights ago, why now._ Neji was resisting with all his strength. He tensed up and clenched his jaw and fists.

Hinata whispered "Neji nii san daijobu?"

"We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Hai." _He's staring at her. Squeee!_

They walked up to the counter. As they passed the girl she turned and looked at Neji with wide eyes. He stiffened as her smell wafted over to him through her slight movement. He was distracted as Hinata started talking to the clerk.

"Konnichiwa we need a ninjas supply of kunai, shuriken, senbon, and katana."

"Hai. I'll be right back." The clerk went into the back room to get what they needed. When he came back he had two armfuls of weapons all at once. "Here you go. That will be two hundred dollars."

They took the weapons and paid him and left. Next they went to the market place and Hinata went around buying random things for her room.

"Hinata nee chan are we done yet?"

"Almost, just a few more things."

"Fine. Hurry we need to meet our squads."

"Hai hai!"

-Two hours later-

"Done we can go now."

"Finally!" they walked home with their things. They looked like walking stores with all they had. When they reached their destination they dropped their stuff and left at a quick pace to the training grounds while following the directions from the Godaime.

Neji looked up as they came to the training grounds and saw "her" _kuso. Why does she have to be here?_ Hinata on the other hand was having trouble. _Who's blood smells this good? I-I feel the urge to suck the blond ones blood. _Neji, who was brought out of his thoughts by Hinata,

"Who is in my squad?" _Please let her be on hinatas squad, please. Please let him not be on my squad, please._

"We are" and the three that answered walked forward, and the girl wasn't one of them. _Kuso!_ The boy was. _Oh no he's in my squad. _Hinata tensed.

"So I guess you three are mine then."

"Hai"

"Introduce yourselves, name, age, and specialties."

"I am lee, age thirteen, tai jutsu."

"I am Kiba, age 12, ninjutsu."

"I am Tenten, age sixteen, projectiles."

They all stared at her. "Nani?!"

"I moved here from another land that doesn't have all the children become ninjas and my family couldn't afford it so I never went to the academy near our house."

"Oh so that's why you are older, I thought you failed a bunch of times."

"S-shut up Kiba baka!"

"Hai hai."

With hinatas team

"Tell me your names, age, and specialty."

"I am Sasuke, age twelve, fire style jutsu."

"I am Sakura, age twelve, chakra control, and traps."

"I am Naruto, age twelve, practical jokes."

"Che"

"Urusai teme I'm gonna be the next hokage!"

"What ever."

"Grrrr!"

"Ummmm lets stop fighting. Since its late I guess we'll meet here tomorrow for training and evaluate your skills then."

"Hai Hinata sensei!"

"Ja ne. See you three tomorrow." Hinatas three genin left. _Thank god "he" left._ She waited for Neji to finish with his three so they could go home. They needed to talk.

"Ok since I know my nee chan has let her genin leave I guess I will too. I'll finish your evaluation tomorrow."

"Hai!" the three genin left. Neji headed over to his sister.

"You ok? You look a little pale."

"I could say the same about you sister."

"Naruto's blood, it tortures me."

"As does Tenten's."

"The longing, the alluring smell of blood. I don't know how I restrained during the little time we were with them."

"Me neither. We must be careful"

"Hai. We must feed more often now."

"Hai." The two vampires disappeared into the forest behind them and separated to feed so they could be prepared for tomorrows training with their students.

**Sorry for the short suckie chapter I probably wouldn't have updated if I wasn't bored in my computer graphics class. You guys are lucky.**

**Well please tell me your thoughts and concerns I like to know what people think of my stories. I'll update asap.**

**-kaga chan**


	3. The Second Meeting

with Neji

_What is that noise? Where is it coming from?_ Neji listened closely as a loud thump resounded through the forest. He followed the thudding sound to a clearing he never knew existed. _Kuso it's Tenten san._ Tenten without changing her rhythm threw a kunai for where she stood. Neji was pinned to the tree behind him by his shirt. _Shimate! She got me. _Neji got free but he wouldn't have been able to if he were a human. When she reached the tree he was still there.

Tenten saw the hole in his shirt and the kunai embedded in the tree he was leaning on. Neji was smirking. "gomenasai Hyuuga sensei I didn't mean to, you just surprised me."

"Don't worry about it you were protecting yourself. With good reason too."

"Nani?"

"Nondemanaiyo. What are you doing this late at night alone?"

Tenten blushed slightly and mumbled "training."

"Why do you need to train this late at night?"

"I want to be the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, and to do that I need to train all the time."

"What about your friends?"

"I don't have any." Tenten mumbled.

"Well I'm going to fix that. I'll be your friend. Starting tomorrow I'll help you train. Training starts at seven and ends at nine thirty pm. Tenten looked as if he was insane. "It's the only way to get better than everyone else is to train more than them, put more effort into being a ninja and always doing your best.

"Hai hyuu" he glared at her. "Well what do you want me to call you?"

Against all his better judgment he said "call me what you feel like calling me, just don't make it stupid."

"for now I'll call you Neji sensei."

He smirked at the "for now". _I can't wait to see what's in store for us Tenten chan._

Weeks passed and Neji and Tenten trained morning, noon and night. As the days passed tenten grew stronger, strong enough to challenge Neji and almost win.

"Wow Tenten chan you are brimming with the power of youth!"

"Lee I cant concentrate with you shouting about the power of youth, so urusai!"

"Hai my blossoming flower."

"Ugh stop it lee."

"Tenten san pay attention."

And before she could correct her self she replied "hai Neji kun!"

Neji stopped where he was letting her attack and win, he was stunned.

Tenten blushed. _Did he notice?_

"Training's over for today everyone get some rest."

"Hai sensei, but before I go home I shall run five hundred laps around the village."

"hn."

"Neji sensei daijobu?"

"Yeah, you should go home and rest you have been working so hard you deserve it."

Tenten looked down her bangs hiding her expression. "Hai sensei. She picked up her many weapons and started the walk home leaving Neji at the clearing with the task of purging through his thoughts to find out what his intentions were with Tenten.

Neji was still in his thoughts as he hunted around ten pm when he heard thudding sounds. He followed it thinking it a fast meal when he came upon Tenten in the same clearing she was in the day he met her. _Déjà vu, this seems somewhat familiar. _

He tried to back away but he accidentally stepped on a stick and it made a resounding crack throughout the forest. _Kuso!_

"Who's there?" she said with only a little fear shown in her voice. She turned around and all of a sudden she charged the hidden figure. Kunai at his throat Neji smirked.

"Why hello Tenten san."

"Gomenasai Neji sensei."

"Its ok I understand. You have a good reason to not trust me."

Tenten looked confused; she then noticed the blood on his shoes and hands. "Sensei were you in a fight? You're covered in blood."

Neji smirked even bigger forgetting his fangs. "I guess you could say that Tenten chan" Tenten blushed _he called me Tenten chan!_ And then she saw his fangs and gasped big eyed.

"Are you afraid Tenten chan?"

Tenten blushed even more. "Iyo Neji sensei. Just surprised. I never thought you were a vampire."

"Ah I see. Please stop saying sensei it makes me feel much older than you." Neji appeared right behind her whispering in her ear almost purring "that would make things a lot harder for me."

Tenten blushed at his closeness and the tickling of his warm breath on her neck.

"I can see what you are trying to do, trying to stay away from more than friendship. you sense danger from my aura, but you cant stay away. You are drawn to me. You try not to notice me when I'm around, kind of hard to do when you train with me twenty four seven. You also try to use the excuse "he's my sensei I can't like him." You are forgetting one fact though; we are only one year apart in ages.

With that he kissed her neck and felt her skin heat up with his touch. "Do you like me Tenten chan?"

"n-no you are my sensei."

"As I said that wont work, and you know it. Do you love me Tenten chan?"

_I can't think straight, stop kissing my neck, its only making this harder. Of course I love you but I'm afraid you don't love me._

"Tenten chan, you know when I'm touching someone I can hear their thoughts, especially if it relates to why I'm touching you."

Tenten blushed bright crimson. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground with Neji on top of her. Her face was red as blood. Neji smirked as he leaned in toward the rosy lips he had longed to taste. Their lips met. Tenten tried to gasp but her mouth was occupied. Then she felt his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. With out even thinking she let him.

Tenten groaned his name as his body was getting closer to hers as the kiss was deepend into pure passion. This all happened in a few seconds. They broke for air but that didn't stop them. Neji went back in for the sweet taste of her mouth. His hands found their way under her shirt and hers found their way into his pants as they made out under the bright stars and the blooming sakura tree.

**Gomen that was a really short chapter but I thought you'd like the next one faster. This will be the last one for a while. Gomen but I need to focus on mid terms, maybe I can write more but I do have other stories I need to update. So look forward to those. I seriously will update asap.**

-kaga chan


	4. The Surprise

**Konnichiwa, gomen I was sooo busy wth midterms and then my IT project, then I just kept 4getting to write. Im tryingto post this today, but that might not happen unless I have no school. Wish me luck. I have about another hour and a half. I better get some gratitude for this or I might just drop the story. Warning has some content slight lemon very slight like if you look at it through a microscope. Well enjoy **

The next morning Tenten woke up in Neji's arms. When she looked at herself she gasped.

_I slept with a vampire…., and how did I end up naked? _Tenten tried to get out of Neji's hold, he wouldn't let go.

"Apparently you are awake so can you let go Neji kun?"

"Why? You would get out of my hold get dressed and leave and where's the fun of that?" he pulled her close and nuzzled his head on her shoulder, his fangs grew and he stoked her neck with them and she shivered with pleasure.

He mumbled into her neck "looks like you remember what happened."

Tenten moaned and that provoked Neji to lick her neck seductively which made Tenten moan out his name.

Neji smirked and whispered in her ear "last night you screamed."

_Omg I lost my virginity to a vampire omgomgomgomgomg!_ "How did we end up here?"

"Well it was getting cold last night, it didn't bother me, but you were turning blue."

"Oh."

"Breakfast?"

"Hai after a shower"

The two of them took turns in the shower and Neji got Tenten clothes from Hinata. It was a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with a red fairy on the front. Tenten finished her shower and appraised the clothes Neji left for her outside the door. _Hmmmm, good choice._ Tenten went back into the bathroom and dried off. After she finished Neji walked in on a Tenten in only a towel wrapped around her. He calmly ignored her and turned on the bathtub with warm hot water. He watched it fill. Once it was full enough he grabbed Tenten pulled off her towel and pulled her into the tub with him.

Tenten pouted. "Neji I just got dry too."

"well you didn't look clean enough." Neji smirked as he pulled Tenten into his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. (To not scare the readers and preserve my sanity I'm doing a time skip of 15 mins. He he bad perverted Neji . ) the two of them got out of the bathtub and got dressed. As Tenten got dressed she noticed everything was her size and not hinata's, and that Hinata had hidden underwear and a bra in-between the shirt and the pants. _Thank god for Hinata ._Tenten left the bathroom where she found a clean Neji in clean clothes.

"Arigato Neji kun and I must thank Hinata chan too." Tenten started to leave and thank Hinata, Neji grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed and started making out

(Ok I need to figure out where I got this dirty mind XP I must start an international investigation worth one billion dollars! Kaga starts investigating. Sorry to say but because of this investigation I cant continue this story. You can prob fill in the blanks. XP jkjk but I will have to think how I got this way. Btw I'm going to katsucon. Yay katsu. I'll be cosplaying this year too from vampire knight. Squeeeeeee 3 more days )

A few moments after the make out session started there was a throat clearing in the door way. The two teens looked up and saw, to their horror Hiashi Hyuuga. Tenten blushed as she pushed Neji off her. Hiashi while smirking said "breakfast is ready." Neji nodded and Hiashi left.

"We're doomed."

"Why he seemed nice."

"I guarantee the moment he saw us he started planning the wedding."

"Nani?!"

"Don't worry it'll work out." _I'll make his wish come true. Neji mentally smirked._ "Let's go get breakfast Tenten chan."

"Hai" the two of them walked out of the room down the hallway around a few corners and entered a room that must be a kitchen. Tenten froze in fear as she noticed the whole vampire family was sitting there staring at her.

"Otou san, kaa san, and nee chan this is Tenten chan, my girlfriend."

Everyone's faces cracked into smiles as Tenten blushed.

"N-neji"

"Hai Hinata chan?"

"Isn't she in your squad?"

"Hai what of it?"

"Nothing but I thought your squad was going to meet at seven am for training and, well…. It's nine thirty."

"shit!" the two teens shouted as they raced back to Neji's room to grab their training gear and the Hyuuga's watch them run out the door, half ready and half nervous.

"It's time their teams learn about them; it's too late to stop them now." Hinata and her kaa san look at Hiashi questioningly. "Tenten san is pregnant."

**Gomen for the short chapter but I really need to get ready for school. Apparently the people making the decisions don't care if we die falling on our driveway. I believe their philosophy is the more dead the less they need to pay an education for, or the less they have to deal with. Well anyway I'll try to update asap but my English teach seems to think we need a research paper to practice for our junior research paper. Ugh, sometimes I really hate school. Well plz review I'd like 2 know if people like my stories.**


	5. The Change

Konnichiwa minna. I was getting bored and it's easier to type then read so I decided to type another ch. aren't you lucky. I'm finally down from four stories to two. Hopefully it'll stay that way. Though I do have another Naruto vampire fanfic. I keep asking why I'm only writing Naruto, and the answer is simple, there are so many possibilities. I do think I will start typing ff's for other anime's as soon as I get tired of Naruto. well enough of my rambling. Onto the story. I would like to say I hate no character besides Kabuto and Orochimaru. Oh and this has lemon in it rated M. I never thought I'd see the day where I start writing lemons –shakes head sadly- what happened to me?

Neji and Tenten raced toward the training ground. When they arrived together the other two team mates stared at them and their similar clothing _whoops dammit Hinata you gave us matching outfits_. And Kiba being Kiba (cough) had to be perverted.

"How was your night Tenten san, sensei?"

Tenten punched him in the face. "What's it to you dog face?" Tenten said in a fierce voice.

"N-nothing Tenten san." _Damn she's scary when she's pissed_

Lee being Lee of course jumped to the most stupidest conclusion ever. "Tenten san did you and Neji have a sleep over and did you talk about hair products, talking about the power of youthful girls, and watching chick flicks till four in the morning, falling asleep on the couch during I Love Lucy?"

"Ummm lee san Neji is a guy."

"I know, but he's gay ri" Neji punched lee in the face.

"I'm not gay." Neji said after lee recovered.

"Yeah lee why else would he be holding her waist in a possessive way?"

Tenten and Neji blushed, Tenten more then Neji as the pushed apart. Both saying to Kiba while glaring at him "urusai baka"

lee went "ooooooh…." Then screamed at the top of his lunges "THE POWER OF YOUTHFUL LOVE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"When is the wedding?

"Urusai kii chan."

"DON'T CALL ME KII CHAN!"

"Wow, well then can I call you Naruto, you sure are loud like him."

Kiba growled. Lee looked like he usually does.

Neji sighed. "Let's start training. Tenten you're with me."

"Hai Neji kun" the two of them walked off to a more secluded spot.

Kiba muttered "so they could make out." Tenten threw a very sharp and pointed object at Kiba which hit him on the arm. Kiba stopped talking.

They started training separately. So when Hinata arrived Lee and Kiba didn't notice.

Tenten and Neji stopped sparring and walked over towards her.

"Hinata chan daijobu?"

"Hai I am but Tenten chan you aren't."

"Nani?!"

"Tou san noticed this morning that you were different. Not in our way but still different."

"Different how?"

"Tenten nee chan, you're pregnant."

Both Tenten and Neji reacted the same way. "NANI?!"

"You being pregnant with a half vampire child causes a problem."

"How?"

"Well it'll kill you when it's born if you aren't changed into a vampire today."

"Today?!"

"Hai. Gomen Tenten nee chan." Hinata looked down in shame. Neji got a little depressed but he was going to make her one anyway, he just thought he would have more time to let her decide instead of forcing her into it.

"I-its ok Hinata chan. I knew it would happen the moment I fell for him."

"Well I advise that you end training a little early."

"Hai we've been out here for a few hours I think they are done. See you at home Hinata nee chan."

"Hai Tenten nee chan." They watch Hinata leave. Neji looks at Tenten with a worried glance. Sure she kept her cool when Hinata was there but now that they were alone he was suspecting all hell would break lose.

"Tenten chan?"

"I'm fine Neji kun , I-I just thought I would have had a little more time to decide what I wanted to do, especially after I found out you were a vampire…. I guess not." Tenten sighed.

"Sorry" (the apocalypse Neji apologized!)

"Iie, its ok. I was planning on spending my life with you anyway." They stared walking toward the other two teens who were sparring viciously.

Neji smirked. "When did you decide that?"

"A week after we started training all day together." They had arrived and were standing in the middle of lee's and Kiba's battle field. The two teen boys stopped their fight.

"Training is over for today, your assignment is that you two train together, without me or Tenten there to supervise, for a whole week at the end of the week I'll access your progress."

The two boys thought it was weird but they can't disobey their sensei. "Hai sensei." And Lee added "we will prove ourselves to be worthy of your time." Lee bowed.

"We'll see you in 3 days. Good luck." Neji and Tenten left the two boys and headed toward the Hyuuga complex. They walked into Neji's room.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh. What do I have to do?"

Neji smirked. "Well a vampire can only change a person if they are in the heat of passion."

"Nani?!"

He got closer to her and whispered huskily "that shouldn't be a problem for you after last night." Tenten blushed. He noticed and smirked before he crushed his lips onto hers. She was surprised but she responded quickly. His tongue begged for entrance and she gave it willingly. Neji pushed her onto the bed and straddled her waist. She gasped. He took possession of her lips again and his hands took hold of her shirt and he stripped it off, and then headed for her pants. He ripped them off her body (impatient much). Tenten noticed he was still in his boxers. _Humph if I have to undress so does he _(3 yr old mind XP) Tenten pulled down on Neji's boxers. Tenten moaned as his hands caressed her entire body. He was kissing her body all over. He felt hardness in his pans. Tenten noticed and Neji looked at her. She nodded. He infiltrated her body and she let out a scream. He continued the same action as Tenten moaned his name. Then suddenly he bit her neck drinking her blood as they both released the tensions in their lower areas. Tenten moaned louder as he finished both her change and his activities. He laid down beside her breathing as hard as she was. Tenten screamed, clutched at her neck and curled into a ball as pain over took her body. Neji look at her in horror but couldn't stop it. She was transforming.

Tenten gasped. "Neji kun it burns" her face was cringing in pain.

"You are transforming."

"I thought it wouldn't hurt." Tenten gasped.

"Right now the vampire venom is fighting your human body, destroying the human cells to make room for the vampire ones. This process will take about one to three days, depending how much your body fights."

All Tenten could do was nod, she was in too much pain for anything else. Neji stayed by her side through the ordeal. Watching her every cringe and twitch, hearing her every scream and gasp. It would haunt him forever. Tenten passed out after the transformation was complete.

**Gomen for the lemon, I went over this ch over and over again and couldn't find any way to make it work without it. It makes me remember when I thought I never would write something like this. Guess people change, high school just quickens the pace. Plz review, hope you enjoyed. –sweatdrop-. Next cha sap **

**-kaga chan **


	6. The Child

Tenten woke up, her senses overwhelmed. "n-Neji kun?!"

Neji woke with a start. "Tenten chan daijobu?"

"H-hai, it's just so different."

"Your senses have been increased tenfold. Your body just has to get used to them."

"Hai."

Neji got up. "Can you stand?"

Tenten moved over to the side of the bed and put her legs over the edge. She scooted forward and placed her feet on the floor and stood. "Hai." But then she wobbled.

"Guess not."

Tenten sighed eyes closed. "guess I'll stay in bed." The she gasped as someone lifted her up from the bed. "NEJI KUN!!"

Neji smirked. "Well I know you won't be able to stay in bed till you are fully rested so this is the only way you can move."

Tenten pouted. "Fine"

Neji carried her down to the kitchen where he threw her a water bottle filled with a red liquid. Tenten looked at it then him questioningly. "Its blood, you must be thirsty."

Tenten then noticed that her head was killing her and that she was thinking about slaughtering the whole village. _Oops should have known._ "Arigato Neji kun." She opened the bottle and drank deeply gulping it down to the last drop. She wiped her mouth. "Yum ."

Neji sweat dropped as she smiled happily. "Your body is strong…it took three days for the complete transformation."

"How's the child?!" Tenten asked worried.

"The baby's fine, healthy and strong."

"Maguta." She sighed relieved.

Neji kissed his mate deeply. "Now we have nine months till your due."

"Neji kun I want chocolate and more blood!"

Neji slapped his forehead and groaned "this is going to be a long nine months"

nine months later

"NEJI KUN!!" screamed the brown haired vampire as pain rippled through her body as the new being writhed, trying to get out. She grabbed her mates hand and squeezed with her vice like grip.

"Tenten….it….hurts…." Neji grunted.

She let go of his hand "gomen Neji kun."

Then she gasped as the baby was released from her body. Relieved laughter could be heard in the birthing room as a baby girl wailed and willed air into her lungs.

"Tenten she's beautiful"

"Hai I know" Tenten was glowing with the pride that any mother would have after having a child with the one she loves.

I'll name her…Yamiko."

"Perfect, it matches."

Tenten was smiling at her daughter wheeeeennnnn….the moment was ruined by the konoha green beast and the dobe.

"THIS BABY IS FULL OF YOUTH!!"

"I'LL NAME IT HOKAGE AFTER ME!!"

Tenten and neji sighed…that was the end of the peace. FOREVER….

**Gomen, this ending sucked, but I lost where I was going with this story. If anyone has any ideas or if I remember I switch out this chapter with a better one. Plz don't kill me for this. I had so much on my mind that this story got lost in all the madness. Plz review and thanks for reading this random story.**

**-kaga chan**


End file.
